Vodka With Cranberry Juice
by B13Bren
Summary: Drunk Shelby. Shell fluff. I don't think this merits being M but it's a T plus if there was one.


**AN: I know, I should not be writing one shots when I have to write 'New York, New York' but I wanted more drunk Shelby and I still have to decide what I'm writing next. This is just a short fluffy/funny Shell piece. I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

Every year around Christmas, McKinley High threw a party for all the teachers. They turned the basketball court into a dining room and had a string quartet playing. It was really fancy. Will asked Shelby to come with him. They had been living together for a few months now and he wanted to show her off to his colleagues. She had complained about it but eventually agreed to go with him.

They got there around 7. Shelby was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Will held out his arm and walked her in proudly.

Shelby felt every gaze turn towards her the second she went through the door. "Will, why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because you're beautiful and they can't believe you came here with me." Will steered her towards his table. Principal Figgins had sat them with him, Sue, Emma and their respective dates. Sue was with that guy form the news show and Emma with the dentist.

Shelby stopped when she saw where he was headed. "That's who we're sitting with?" Will nodded. "Isn't that your ex?"

Will nodded again. He knew she'd have a problem with this. "I didn't pick who we were sitting with. Besides, Emma and I are cool now. She's moved on and you know I've moved on." He took her hand. "Come on, honey. Can you try to have a good time for me?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Fine, I'm just going to need some alcohol to do it."

He turned back and walked to the table again. "I'll get you something as soon as I introduce you to everyone."

They reached the table and Will made the introductions. "Principal Figgins, you know Shelby Corcoran." Shelby nodded hello. "Sue, this is my girlfriend Shelby." Shelby shook Sue's hand.

"Are you sure you want to be with him. Have you seen his hair?"

Shelby laughed. "I love his curls." Will smiled at her.

Sue pointed to the man next to her. "This is Rod, he works with me and he likes free food."

Shelby shook his hand. Finally he turned towards Emma. She had a green dress which looked good on her. Shelby smiled when she saw a dip stain on the side when she stood to shake her hand.

Will was nervous about this. He and Emma had parted amicably but sometimes Shelby could be a bit possessive. "Shelby, this is my friend Emma and that is John."

Shelby smiled politely and shook both of their hands. They sat down and Shelby whispered on Will's ear. "You said something about getting me a drink?"

He kissed her and walked to the bar to get her a drink. He returned with a glass of vodka with cranberry juice for her and she took it with a smile. "It's my favorite, thanks."

* * *

Will came back from the bathroom and saw Shelby laughing at something Emma said. He eyed them suspiciously and stopped at the bar to get her another drink. He gave her the glass and sat next to her.

"Emma was just telling me the funniest story about you."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at her and she threw her arms around him.

She nodded rubbing her nose with his. "Yes, but I can tell you about that later. Have I told you how handsome you look today?" She was very close to him and running her hands through the small hairs in his nape.

"I think you said something when we were leaving the house." She kissed him slowly, moving one of her hands to trace his jaw line and down his neck pulling gently on his tie. Shelby usually got too friendly when she was drunk and Will liked it, except this was not the right place.

He pulled away and she pouted. He gave her a quick peck and turned back towards the table.

He had been discussing something with Figgins about basketball when he felt Shelby's hand on his thigh. He turned to look at her and saw her talking to Emma; apparently oblivious to the effect her hand was having on him. He returned to his conversation and felt her fingers start to trace the seam of his pants up and down his inner thigh. He took her hand placed it on the table. She threw him a look but immediately returned to talk to Emma. After a few minutes her hand returned to his leg, only it was higher this time. Will leaned to whisper in her ear. "Shelby, this is not the place to get me worked up."

Shelby excused herself with Emma and turned to him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just felt like touching you." She moved her hand higher to emphasize her point.

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together so that she would stay still. "Baby, you know I love you and I love when you tease me but this is really not the right time. I work with this people."

She looked around and saw some people dancing. "Fine, can we at least dance?" He groaned but accepted. She wooed excitedly and grabbed his hand. She was really drunk if she was turning into a woo girl.

They reached the dance floor just as the music slowed down. Will groaned internally, this was going to be torture. Shelby pressed herself to Will and he cupped her hips, swaying softly to the music. She ran her finger along her cheek. "You didn't shave."

"I didn't have time. You took ages in the shower."

"I like it, you look sexy." Shelby smiled and ground her hips slowly against his. He dropped his head to her shoulder and started kissing the soft skin on her neck. She felt his arousal through her dress and smiled, running a hand up and down his neck.

Will groaned and pulled away. "Honey, you have to stop that or I'm going to take you right here and I really don't want my coworkers to see that."

"I'm not doing anything. It's not my fault I turn you on so easily." She caught his earlobe between her teeth and tugged it gently. "Or we can just leave and you can take me all night long in our bed."

Will's head was yelling for him to just get out of there but they had only been in the party for less than an hour and usually people didn't leave until after they did the raffle. He looked at Shelby and saw her giving him a smoldering look that showed him just how ready she was to leave. He had to gather all of his self control to not grab her and just do it in the car.

"We haven't been here that long. We'll stay for another hour tops, and then we can go home and I will make it up to you. You're going to forget you were even here."

She gave him a mischievous smile and shrugged. She placed her head on his shoulders and started swaying again. He ran his hands up her back and then down again to rest at her waist. She had to admit that, even if she was dying to get out of there, this wasn't that bad.

After dancing for a bit they went back to the table where Shelby continued drinking glass after glass of vodka with cranberry juice. She would sometimes rub his bicep or his thigh but when he looked at her she would stop.

At some point, Will was too distracted to notice how it happened exactly, Shelby dragged Emma to the dance floor and they danced to EMF's song "Unbelievable". Emma looked scared most of the time and Will was worried Shelby would climb on a table at some point. They returned to the table cracking up.

When they finally left she could barely stand on her own. He had to help her out to the car. He opened the door and helped her in. When he leaned to buckle her up she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back and she threw his tie to the back seat. When she reached for the buttons on his shirt, he pushed her away. "Shelby, we're in the parking lot of the school."

She released him and he got on the driver's seat. All the way to their place she kept groping him, ignoring his pleas and the way he sometimes got out of his lane. When they finally got to their place she climbed on his seat and they spent a long time making out until she started to untuck his shirt and he suggested they went in.

He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water she would probably need when she woke up. When he got back to the bedroom she was curled up on her side of the bed already asleep. He got her out of her dress and into something more comfortable and placed her gently under the covers, kissing her forehead before changing and snuggling next to her.


End file.
